El vacío de los Campos Elíseos
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Serie de historias perdidas dentro de la enorme marabunta de revoluciones que pueden tener cierta relación con la política mundial actual. Hoy: Comuna de París escucha a Coleta Morada
1. La actualidad política en España

**Cuando empecé a escribir "Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos" tenía pensado que estuviera relacionado con la actualidad más "actual", por redundante que suene, sin embargo con el tiempo, aunque no lo parezca, la historia ha ido cambiando en mi mente y cosas como las que se publicarán aquí, parecían que no tenía cabida, pese a que está bastante relacionado y posiblemente algunas referencias también haya. Por lo que "El vacío de los Campos Elíseos" es una historia en la que recopilar todo aquello relacionado con la política actual relacionado, en su mayoría, con les amis.**

 **Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 _1- La actualidad política en España._

Pocas veces Enjolras se dedicaba a ver la televisión. Prefería dedicarse a actividades más educativas como coger un libro o navegar en la red consultando sus páginas predilectas y despotricando contra aquellas que tenían un pensamiento contrario al suyo.

Sin embargo aquel día se encontraba tumbado en el salón de casa de Grantaire viendo una película. No solo la estaba viendo, sino que ya estaban en los créditos finales. Aunque todo tenía una explicación. Grantaire estaba allí, tirado en el sofá, desparramado, ocupando más de la mitad de éste, dejando a Enjolras en un rinconcito, y con pinta de querer acabar tumbado y echándole del mismo. Los motivos eran claros. A las siete de la tarde había convocada una huelga y todos tenían que ir. Y si para que Grantaire moviera el culo y se presentara en la Plaza de la República tenía que "aguantarle" todo el día y ver películas sin pies ni cabeza, lo haría.

Esperó a que los créditos terminaran. Que la pantalla se pusiera en negro y cambiara a un anuncio sobre un jarabe para la garganta.

—Vamos, arriba. Tenemos que ir una manifestación.

— ¿Y? Son las seis. Si me asomo a la ventana puedo ver la Plaza de la República. No nos vamos a ir todavía. —Grantaire se limitaba a cambiar de cadena.

— Vas a ir a esta manifestación.

—Nunca me he negado.

—Pues b- —El joven se vio interrumpido cuando una de las cadenas que salió parecía ser un programa de actualidad. — ¡Déjalo ahí!

El otro se encogió de hombros y dejó el mando sobre la mesa de té que había en el salón. El programa, presentado por un conocido hombre bastante dado al humor, estaba emitiendo, al parecer, un vídeo de youtube en el que se veía al conocido secretario general del partido español Podemos dando un discurso, aunque con una música que no era propia para ello. Y encima parecía entonar.

El vídeo había sido subtitulado por la cadena y, aparentemente, parecía bastante coherente como discurso. Sin embargo, esa entonación… Aunque en francés se perdiera un poco, el tono se notaba. Enjolras se tuvo que llevar una mano a la frente. ¿De verdad que a eso se dedicaban los políticos españoles?

Enjolras acabó alargando la mano para apagar la televisión.

— ¿Pero qué mierda era eso? ¡Y seguro que lo llaman política! ¡Con dos cojones!

—Pues a mí me ha gustado. —Si las miradas matasen, tras ese comentario, Grantaire estaría ahora muerto. — ¿Por qué no invitamos a Pablo Iglesias a que dé un discurso aquí en Francia? Seguro que ganamos adeptos al movimiento.

Observó como Enjolras parpadeó un par de veces. Le hubiera gustado saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Fuera del sofá. — O quizás no. — Fuera, vamos. —Enjolras se levantó y comenzó a tirar de Grantaire para que se levantara del sofá.

— ¡Pero Apolo! ¡Que poco sentido del humor tiene! —Y como podía, Grantaire se agarraba al sofá con ambas manos.

* * *

Sino habéis visto el vídeo que se hace mención, os recomiendo que lo busquéis.


	2. Greferendum

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 _2- Greferendum_

— ¿De verdad que hemos quedado para esto? —Preguntó Grantaire entrando en el Musain el último.

Habían quedado aquella tarde domingo para ver el resultado del referéndum que Grecia había llevado a cabo sobre si debían o no asumir la deuda pública griega con la Unión Europea.

Por norma general, el Musain no abría los domingos, era el día de descanso del personal, pero aquella era una tarde especial y Mabeuf se había sumado a la retransmisión en directo del escrutinio de los votos.

—R, deberías estar emocionado. No todos los días asistimos a una muestra tan importante de democracia. ¡Dejar que el pueblo griego decida sobre el futuro del pueblo griego! —Feuilly iba el primero, él era el que más disfrutaba con aquello. Posiblemente fuera el mayor conocedor de la política internacional actual.

— Otros países deberían de aprender de aquello. ¡Deberían de organizarse de la manera que hizo Grecia! ¡Primero Syriza y ahora un Referendum! —Por supuesto, después de Feuilly, en aquello de la emoción por ver un programa sobre política, iba Enjolras.

Mabeuf empezó a reír al ver a aquellos jóvenes que no dejaban de hablar de acerca de la manera de poder librar a Europa de la crisis. En su época los movimientos sociales eran más multitudinarios. Él que había vivido el Mayo del 68 cuando era más joven que aquellos muchachos podía confiar que en que desde entonces, el pueblo había perdido las fuerzas, y por fortuna, todavía quedaban grupos como aquel que le devolvía la esperanza de cambio.

— ¿En qué cadena vemos el escrutinio? Hoy creo que harán programas especiales en casi todas, en especial como domingo que es… Nunca hay nada interesante en la tele un domingo. —Esta vez habló Courfeyrac sentándose en una de las sillas.

Había reacomodado el bar, uniendo tres mesas y poniéndolas frente a la televisión que en los días laborales servía para ambientar un poco las mañanas. No habían podido acudir todos aquel día, y por el momento solo estaban Enjolras, Grantaire, Feuilly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Bossuet y Marius.

—Cual sea, en todas las cadenas dirán lo mismo. Son medios privados, ¿qué os esperáis? ¿Qué hoy dirán algo nuevo? —Respondió Bahorel cogiendo una cerveza del refrigerador.

—Bien cierto. —Por lo que más que cadena, miró quién presentaba cada especial y lo dejó en aquel que mejor le caía.

— ¿Qué creéis que va a ganar? —Preguntó Marius desde una de las sillas.

—El "no" a la troika. Por supuesto. Los griegos ya no tienen nada que perder, le han quitado todo, hasta el miedo. —Enjolras fue quien respondió, casi al momento, como si esperara esa pregunta. Era el único que no había cogido una cerveza, pocas veces se podía mencionar que hubieran visto a Enjolras bebiendo algo de alcohol.

—No estés tan seguro. —Combeferre se escuchó al lado de Enjolras. Cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en la televisión. Todavía no había empezado el recuento de votos, sino que faltaba todavía media hora para que los colegios electorales griegos cerraran, y en la televisión estaban teniendo el mismo debate que ellos allí. —Piensa que la votación se está tomando como si estuviera implícito que el "no" es un "no" a la Unión Europea, algo que no todos quieren.

—Syriza apoya el "no". Y el pueblo apoya a Syriza. —Resolvió Enjolras, mientras se apartaba un mechón del cabello rubio que le caía por la frente en los ojos.

Combeferre sonrió ante aquellas palabras, porque en eso tenía razón.

—Resolvéis los problemas antes que los de ahí. —Cerveza en mano, Courfeyrac señaló la televisión, donde un hombre, perteneciente al partido de les Verts discutía con una mujer del Union pour un Mouvement Populaire.

—Porque realmente Combeferre solo busca el debatir por debatir y sabe, como yo, que ganará el "no".

Aquellas palabras le sacaron una risa a Grantaire, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, como si aquello fuera una alegoría.

— ¿Pasa algo, Grantaire? —Preguntó Enjolras, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su persona.

El hombre bebió antes de responder.

—Bueno, no estoy tan seguro de que el "no" vaya a ganar, a diferencia de Combeferre, yo sí que estoy convencido de ello.

— Y a ver, Grantaire, ¿por qué crees que el "no" no va a ganar? Estamos todos deseando escucharte.

Grantaire rió, mientras dejaba la botella encima de la mesa y apoyaba un codo en la mesa.

—Bueno, aparte de lo que ha dicho Combeferre, Grecia se encuentra en un corralito, la gente está empezando a ver las consecuencias de dar la espalda a la Comunidad. Y mientras que Syriza no tiene ningún poder en el Euro, a la Troika no le importará sacrificar Grecia, perder todo el dinero de la deuda, si con ello da una lección al resto de Europa y al resto de movimientos que se consideran de "izquierda".

Alzando una ceja y apoyando un codo en la mesa, imitando la postura del otro, Enjolras meditó un poco aquello, aunque tenía clara su respuesta.

—Si Grecia sale del Euro no se quedará sola.

— ¿De verdad estás pensando en Rusia?

—Por supuesto.

Cogiendo la botella que había dejado por unos instantes, Grantaire se reclinó en la silla bebiendo, dándole un largo trago, mientras la sonora risa de Mabeuf se hacía escuchar rompiendo el silencio que se estaba empezando a crear.

— ¡Me encanta escucharos hablar, chicos!

Justo en ese momento, el presentador del programa hizo conexión directa con Grecia, puesto que los colegios electorales habían cerrado e iban a dar comienzo el recuento de votos.

— ¡Vamos! —Animó Feuilly mientras sacaba de la mochila que siempre llevaba una bandera griega y la colocaba en el borde de la mesa, de cara a la televisión, sujetándola con las botellas que ya estaban vacías.

Aunque todas las miradas se concentraron en él, nadie dijo nada, estaban ya acostumbrados a que Feuilly sacara banderas de distintos países dependiendo del evento a realizar.

Esperaron en silencio, mientras veían como el porcentaje de votos iban subiendo. Y hasta que no iban por el quince por ciento nadie se atrevió a hablar.

—Va ganando el "no". —Pronunció Marius, mirando hacia el resto de amigos.

Una leve sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Enjolras, aunque no fue él quien habló.

—Todavía es muy pronto para cantar victoria. —En su lugar lo hizo Combeferre, que iba por su segunda cerveza.

A medida que el escrutinio iba avanzando, aquella sonrisa que llevaba Enjolras se iba haciendo más grande, y Feuilly no se quedaba atrás. Cada vez que el no aumentaba un punto frente al sí, este lo celebraba, como si la victoria ya se hubiera dado, hasta que el resultado se congeló en los veinte puntos de diferencias.

—Creo que ya podemos dar por dado el referéndum. —El muchacho rubio sonaba feliz. — ¿Quién decía que iba a ganar el "sí"?

—Todavía no se ha terminado el escrutinio. —R estaba en la barra, cogiendo una nueva cerveza antes de irse hacia su asiento.

—Por supuesto. —Enjolras se volvió a la televisión, donde el hombre de izquierda parecía bastante contento por los resultados que se estaban dando, mientras la joven de derechas intentaba romper la burbuja de sueños que se generaba en torno a ese resultado. —Parece que la chica se ha aprendido un discurso y lo recita como si fuera un escolar… ¿Cuántas veces ha mencionado el dinero que se le ha prestado a Grecia? Bueno, mejor, ¿a los bancos griegos?

—Déjala, Enjolras, ¿qué le vas a pedir a alguien de ese partido? —Preguntó Bahorel, negando con la cabeza, tampoco podía ocultar la emoción de que el "no" fuera ganando.

—Estáis todos más emocionados con este referéndum, que con las elecciones francesas. —Comentó Marius divertido mientras les miraba.

—Bueno, es normal. Estas cosas no pasan todos los días en Europa. ¿Acaso tú no estás emocionado, Marius?

— ¡Claro que sí, Enjolras! ¡Esto es una gran oportunidad para toda Europa!

El programa siguió avanzando, como el escrutinio, y aquella diferencia no variaba, cosa que alegraba bastante a todos los presentes, incluso el incrédulo con los resultados, como Grantaire, no podía evitar ocultar una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios.

—Bueno, con el noventa por ciento de los votos contados, creo que ya es hora de celebrar el cambio para Europa. —Anunció Mabeuf levantándose para ir hacia la barra.

— ¡Mabeuf! ¡Pon una ronda! ¡Pago yo!

Y la cosa tenía que ser bastante importante para que Feuilly se gastara el dinero en algo como eso.


	3. Feuilly vs Polonia

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 _3- Feuilly vs Polonia_

Grantaire llevaba ya bastante tiempo en el Musain oyendo como Feuilly despotricaba, y de vez en cuando soltaba palabras polacas, cuando Enjolras cruzó las puertas del Musain llevando en las manos unos panfletos que le había tocado repartir por distintos comercios llamando a la organización frente a la opresión del capitalista. Era sábado, y claramente, como pensó Grantaire cuando este le contó su plan el día anterior, Enjolras no sabía cómo aprovechar los sábados. A lo que este le había respondido que pasar la tarde en el Musain sí que no era una buena forma de aprovechar la tarde de aquel día.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Feuilly? Pocas veces te veo tan alterado. ¿Qué ha bombardeado la OTAN ahora? —Preguntó el recién llegado acercándose al lado del muchacho irritado.

— ¡La libertad! —Se le veía altamente enfadado con aquello que le pasara.

Grantaire alzó la cabeza, dirigiéndola a ambos muchacho y no pudiendo evitar comentar un:

—Deja vu… —Antes de darle un trago a la cerveza que tenía delante de él.

Y por fortuna fue ignorado por ambos, porque de no haber sido así posiblemente le hubiera caído una mala mirada por derivar siempre los temas.

—Venga, ahora en serio, Feuilly, ¿qué ha pasado? No te veía tan indignado desde lo de Crimea.

Antes de responderle a Enjolras, Feuilly se terminó de beber el café que tenía frente a él, al cual le quedaba un trago que ya estaba frío.

— ¿Has leído las últimas noticias? —Ante la negativa de Enjolras, que realmente fue una negativa de no saber a cuál de tantas "últimas noticias" se refería, siguió hablando. —Al parecer Polonia quiere cambiarle el nombre a la calle Dabrowszczaków.

— ¿ Jaroslaw Dombrowski? ¿El general que combatió con la Comuna de París y murió en las barricadas?

—Sí, aunque realmente, la calle es en honor a la XIII Brigada Internacional "Jaroslaw Dabrowski".

—Que luchó en la Guerra Nacional Revolucionaria. —Terminó Enjolras tras pedirle a Mabeuf un café, necesitaba algo para espabilarse porque por la noche le tocaba pegada de carteles.

— ¡Exacto! —Y dedicó una mirada a Grantaire, con el que había estado discutiendo antes sobre la legitimidad del término "Guerra Nacional Revolucionaria" para la Guerra Civil.

Este simplemente inclinó la botella hacia él y bebió de ella con una ceja alzada, manteniendo el resto del rostro inmutable.

— ¿Y quieren cambiarle el nombre? —Siguió Enjolras, incapaz de comprender qué había pasado, pero suponiendo que Grantaire tendría la culpa.

— ¡No quieren cambiarle el nombre! ¡Quieren masacrar la memoria de aquellos que salieron de su tierra para luchar contra el fascismo! ¡Mientras el resto de Europa rinde homenajes a estos héroes, la Segunda República y la Tercera República de Polonia llevan a cabo medidas para que estos nombres se pierdan en el olvido! ¡Y no hay que olvidar que los polacos fueron los primeros en acudir a la lucha contra el fascismo! ¡Porque ellos son los que saben lo que es que tu país sea desmembrado, invadido! ¡Y así se les paga!

Aunque aquel discurso iba dirigido a Enjolras y a Grantaire, aquellos dos que tenía delante, y quizás también a Mabeuf, aunque este estuviera atendiendo a un par de recién llegados a la cafetería. Sin embargo, a medida que hablaba, los clientes del Musain se fueron callando y escuchando al joven, que daba vueltas por delante de la barra.

Y Feuilly solo se dio cuenta cuando calló y el local se quedó en silencio, interrumpido solamente por una anciana que estaba tomando el café con otra anciana.

—Di que sí, jovencito. Cuando liberamos París de manos de los alemanes, lo hicimos codo con codo con los polacos. ¡No podemos dejar que su ayuda en España se menosprecie!

— ¿Estuvo en la Liberación de París? —Preguntó Enjolras girando el taburete hacia la buena mujer, que se había convertido en el centro de las miradas.

Y la anciana sonrió antes de empezar a hablar.

* * *

 **N/A: Si alguien quiere conocer la noticia, puede contactarme por las redes sociales :)**


	4. Comuna de París escucha a Coleta Morada

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 _4- Comuna de París escucha a Coleta Morada._

Aunque la noche la había pasado en casa de Grantaire, eso no significaba que el día siguiente fue también a tomárselo de diversión. Los exámenes finales estaban a una semana y, si tenía suerte, aquel sería el último año que Enjolras tenía que estudiar… antes de pasar al máster para poder ejercer de abogado.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, con un pie apoyado en la mesa de café del salón, estudia derecho laboral, parándose más de la cuenta en _le contrat première embauche_ una de las últimas leyes que fueron retiradas y que Enjolras recuerda las protestas a las que fue, aunque él todavía estaba en el instituto.

De la cocina salió Grantaire, quien había echado a Enjolras de la cocina porque ambos sabían lo mal que se le daba cocinar al rubio. Tarareaba una primitiva melodía que desconcentraba al estudiante de derecho.

—Tara-ta-ta-tara-ta-ta-ta… —La cual no dejaba de repetir.

Finalmente, la curiosidad, y la irritación por no poder estudiar, ganó a Enjolras, quién alzó la cabeza mientras veía como Grantaire volvía a entrar en la cocina con la cesta de la ropa sucia en sus manos.

— ¿Qué cantas?

Con la cesta en la mano, Grantaire se detuvo en la puerta del salón y miró a Enjolras, con una ceja alzada, como si fuera obvia la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

— _Coleta morada no fumar la pipa de la paz..._ —Grantaire siguió cantando.

El poco castellano que Enjolras había aprendido en el instituto al coger español en lugar de la lengua del imperio le permitió entender palabras sueltas de aquella breve frase. Morado o morada. Fumar. ¿Qué demonios?

Ante la expresión del rubio, Grantaire intuyó que todavía no había pillado lo que estaba diciendo.

—Política española. Fue una intervención del líder de Podemos durante las elecciones autonómicas de Cataluña.

— ¿De nuevo un discurso modificado con una música absurda que concuerde con sus palabras?

Enjolras estaba a punto de volver a sus leyes, cuando la respuesta de Grantaire a su pregunta le volvió a descolocar.

—Esto… no.

Cuando Enjolras clavó su mirada en el moreno, este supo que no iba a poder poner todavía la lavadora.

De su habitación sacó el portátil, mientras Enjolras apartaba los libros para concentrarse por entero aquel posible vídeo que intuía que le iban a enseñar. Grantaire entró en la plataforma audiovisual y tecleó unas cosas que por el tono violáceo que cogía el vídeo en cuestión, Enjolras intuyó que ya lo había visto y seguro que muchas veces.

Al momento que el vídeo cargó, prácticamente Grantaire fue empujado al otro lado del sofá por el rubio que ocupó la pantalla concentrándose para entender aquellas palabras. Aunque por otro lado agradecía no comprenderlo, porque parecía que aquello era todo un chiste.

Puso el vídeo de nuevo, y se compadeció la muchacha que tenía que traducir aquello al lenguaje sordomudo. Cuando terminó, cerró la pantalla, como deseando no contagiarse de esa forma de hacer política, si se podía denominar así, y se volvió a Grantaire, el cual parecía estar a punto de hablar.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que haga lo mismo en la próxima huelga.

Grantaire cerró la boca, negando con la cabeza antes de levantarse para seguir poniendo la lavadora, aunque desde la cocina escuchó como Enjolras volvía a poner el vídeo.

* * *

 **El Comuna de París del título hace referencia al último capítulo de _Luz de bengalas, aroma a petardo._**


	5. Ni Peblo, ni Pablert

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

 _5\. Ni Peblo, ni Pablert._

Como cada mañana, Enjolras se encontraba leyendo la prensa. En su ordenador. No se fiaba de la prensa en papel, esos medios estaban todos comprados. Estaba en la parte de noticias internacional, cuando se encontró con una noticia que llamó su atención por el titular que tenía. "Peblo. Lo que unió internet, que no lo separé las elecciones".

El titular iba acompañado de un dibujo del líder político de Podemos, en actitud un poco cariñosa con el líder del principal partido en la oposición. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Seguro que habían jaqueado la web. Aunque acabó entrando en la noticia. Todo era un largo reportaje sobre el movimiento que había habido en la red social acerca del último debate que se había retransmitido en España, al que habían acudido los tres principales líderes de la oposición y a la segunda del partido actual en el gobierno. Al parecer a la gente de twitter le había parecido interesante juntar a dos de los participantes y crear una pareja que tenía hasta nombre.

Completamente surrealista.

—Anda, Enjolras, no pensaba que te fuera el Peblo.

Y como no, tampoco le sorprendía que Grantaire conociera aquel movimiento e incluso el nombre exacto de la pareja.

— No me digas que has colaborado en esto… —Ya no le sorprendía que Grantaire se dedicara a aquellas cosas. Parecía más interesado en hacer esas clases de cosas y en prestar más atención en las cosas chorras que se inventaba la gente antes que en aportar ideas para la próxima huelga.

—Que va, yo prefiero el Pablert.

— ¿Pablert? —Ya Enjolras no entendía nada.

—Ya sabes. Pablo y Albert. Albert dice que con el único que pactaría sería con Pablo. Y eso, y que ambos sean los más jóvenes.

Enjolras se llevó una mano a la frente mientras cerraba el portátil. Grantaire tenía que estar de broma. Grantaire no podría hablar de esas cosas en serio.

—Tú tienes cara de shippear… —El mayor se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como cuando miraba un lienzo en blanco.

—Yo no shippeo nada. ¡No me meta en vuestras cosas raras!

—No, Peblo no. Estás en contra de los partidos bipartidistas.

Mientras cogía entre sus manos la taza de café caliente, el rubio suspiró. Grantaire volvía a haber dejado de escucharle.

—Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco apoyas a Pablo… Si fueras Feuilly sería más fácil.

—Aja… —Le dio un trago a la taza. Como si Feuilly estuviera interesado en esas cosas. Seguro que Courfeyrac sí había hecho algún dibujo. O había convencido a Jehan de que hiciera algún dibujo.

—Pablerto. ¡Tú shippeas Pablerto!

Aquella afirmación hizo que Enjolras acabara escupiendo el café, llenando la mesa del líquido, a la vez que tosía copiosamente.

— ¿Cómo que Pablerto?

—Pactos de izquierdas. Aunque Pablo se haga el difícil.

—Grantaire, no shippeo Pablerto.

—Anunciaré por el grupo que ya tenemos ship para Enjolras. —Anunció Grantaire mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y entraba en el grupo de conversación que tenía con el resto de les amis.

— ¡Grantaire, no digas tonterías!

Aunque de nuevo, Grantaire no le estaba escuchando.


	6. Mayo del 2016

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo sólo espero que su fantasma no me persiga por tal osadía_**

* * *

 _6\. Mayo del 2016_

— ¡Compañeras y compañeros! —La voz de Feuilly resonaba por el megáfono y llegaba a toda la plaza de la República. Poco a poco, los manifestantes se mandaban a callar mutuamente para que las palabras del joven pudiera llegar incluso a aquellos que no habían podido entrar en la plaza porque la cita aquel día había sido multitudinaria. — ¡Otra jornada termina! ¡Y una vez más hemos salido a las calles!

Enjolras daba vuelta por el círculo improvisado, entrando por los pequeños huecos que dejaban las personas para poder hablar con todos los presentes. En un primer momento, como era habitual, iba a ser él quién diera el discurso. Siempre era él. Pero Enjolras acabó negándose, dejando que fueran personas como Feuilly o Bahorel, o incluso Grantaire, los que llevasen aquel peso, dado que eran personas a las que le afectaban directamente aquella persona y podrían dar una visión más personal, a diferencia de él.

Pero que no diese el discurso no quería decir que pudiese mantener la calma, de pie, escuchando atentamente a su amigo. A Enjolras le hubiera encantado, mas otros deberes le llamaban, como el enterarse si de verdad la policía estaba preparándose para cargar a raíz de las discusiones o peleas que se habían estado escuchando a causa de la presencia de tantos sindicatos, e incluso de la propia policía.

— ¡Una vez más nos hemos reunido aquí para decirles a los de arriba que nosotros, que nosotras, los que estamos abajo y los que levantamos día tras día este país no nos rendimos!

Acompañado de un papel que apenas leía, Feuilly no podía evitar dar leves pasitos de un lado a otro. Aquella postura se le hacía tan extraña... Aunque afortunadamente había logrado controlar su voz tras toda una tarde gritando gracias a uno de los caramelos de Joly para la garganta y gracias a personas como Ferre que le habían estado recriminando toda la tarde para que guardase la voz para ese momento.

En una de las pausas, apreció a Courfeyrac delante de él, con una cámara en la mano. Genial, lo que le faltaba para controlar sus nervios. Estar siendo grabado para después ser utilizado para crear futuras propagandas...

— ¡Este gobierno obedece sólo a las demandas de las empresas! ¡No queremos que las empresas nos impongan los salarios que quieran! —Alzó un puño, sujetando con una mano tanto la chuleta de papel como el megáfono, como respuesta, los presentes imitaron su gesto, gritando al unísono "¡no!". — ¡Nuestro abuelos lucharon porque ahora nosotros podamos disfrutar de ésto!

¡No queremos ser esclavos de las empresas! —Una nueva negativa surgió por parte de los manifestantes, quienes escuchaban aquel discurso improvisado tan ajenos como el propio Feuilly a lo que estaba sucediendo en algún otro punto de la plaza. — ¡Largas realizaron los primeros movimientos obreros para poder conseguir nuestras jornadas de trabajo para que se eliminen de un plumazo! ¡Ser becario no es ser esclavo! ¡No queremos trabajar 10 horas al día por un mísero sueldo! ¡No queremos que las empresas nos puedan echar a la calle! ¡Y por ello, tampoco queremos que se bajen las indemnizaciones! ¡Para muchas de nosotras y muchos de nosotros nuestros trabajos, gracias a nuestro trabajo podemos sobrevivir!

Cuando Enjolras logró llegar al otro lado de la plaza, donde la policía se estaba reuniendo, mirando el reloj, esperando que se pasaran un minuto de la hora de permiso para empezar a cargar. Y los primeros, los cuatros niñatos que estaban allí, gritando a la policía e incluso amenazando con tirar piedras.

No era extraño que se encontrase a Bahorel allí, con un pañuelo tapándose media cara, con mangas largas, todo de negro, silbando hacia los cuerpos de seguridad. Varias furgonetas se podían ver, más las que debían estar detrás... Podía incluso vislumbrar una ambulancia. Lo raro fue encontrarse también en medio de aquello a Grantaire, porque Grantaire era tan pasota de todo aquello que incluso se podía decir que pasaba de la policía y de meterse en aquellos líos, aunque no le hizo falta muchas palabras para que éste le explicase que había sido arrastrado por Bahorel queriendo que no se metiera en líos. Al menos, durante el discurso de Feuilly.

Bueno, la realidad era que estaba hablando con Bahorel y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba allí, rodeado de gente que se cubría el rostro y él tan campante porque en ningún momento se hubiera imaginado acabar allí.

— ¡Por ello, hemos salido! ¡Y por ello vamos a seguir saliendo! ¡Hasta que la Ley El Khomri acabe abolida! ¡Hasta que los gobiernos empiecen a hacer leyes pensando en personas y no pensando en los mercados! ¡Que somos nosotras y nosotros los que sacamos adelante las empresas! ¡Y eso es algo de lo que se tienen que enterar! ¡No tenemos miedo! ¡No nos vamos a callar! ¡Esta reforma la vamos a parar! ¡Y si ésto no se arregla!

La voz de los manifestantes respondiendo aquella consigna hicieron de banda sonora para los policías que empezaron a colocarse los cascos, bajo una nueva consigna que se escuchaba en contra de aquella presencia que nunca era deseada.

Mientras Feuilly continuaba la consigna que tenía segunda e incluso tercera parte, pudo vislumbrar una luz rojiza desde un punto de la plaza, y bastante humo. A esta bengala empezaron a sumarse más y más; las palabras fueron poco a poco calladas por los silbidos y los improperios.

— ¡Al parecer, compañeras y compañeros! ¡Esta cita se termina aquí por hoy! ¡Pero volveremos a salir a las calles! ¡Volveremos a pedir cuentas al gobierno que ha sido elegido por los que estamos hoy aquí! ¡Y por aquellos y aquellas, que por sus profesiones, por sus compromisos, porque no pueden permitirse perder tantos días de trabajo, porque digan lo que digan, no ven la huelga como un derecho, sino como un privilegio que nos dan, y que si abusamos, no pueden echar del trabajo! ¡Por todas y todos!

Era consciente de que, mientras hablaba, la policía había empezado a cargar. Y Ferre, junto a Bossuet, estaban preparados para recoger todo en cuanto Feuilly terminase de hablar. Faltaban Enjolras, Grantaire y Bahorel, los cuales se habían perdido entra la marabunta de gente. Sólo esperaban que no se metiesen a líos.

La gente había empezado a salir corriendo, y para cuando Feuilly había acabado, sólo unos cuantos permanecían en aparente tranquilidad. El humo de las bengalas y el gas lacrimógeno de la policia se había acabado mezclando con sus palabras.

Las palabras eran calladas a golpe de porras a los manifestantes más cercano, que casualmente pocas veces eran los que habían ocasionado tal situación, cosa que Feuilly pudo comprobar al encontrarse corriendo junto al resto de su grupo... Incluidos Bahorel, Enjolras y Grantaire.


End file.
